Wishing For Darkness
by Sprouse-Fan
Summary: Sequel To Wishing For Death, Zack and Cody move in with Sherry, but her son Todd is not who they expected. Todd has secrets that will be revealed. COMPLETE!
1. Todd

Chapter One: Todd

"That's it." Cody said looking around his and Zack's new room.

They had just finished unpacking all of their stuff. Zack, Cody, And Maddie had just moved in with Sherry, Carey's twin. Sherry lived in Trenton Ohio. The boys, and Maddie were starting over now.

"Hello?" A voice came from the door.

"Yeah?" Zack asked looking around.

"Hi, I'm Todd." The boy said with a sinister smile.

"I'm Zack, this is Cody." Zack said looking toward Cody.

"Okay, let's get something straight right now. I don't like people. I hate them. I want you to stay out of my life, don't talk to me. Don't even look at me. I have five friends, and they are all I need. I also don't want you talking to me either. Got it? Get it! Have it!" Todd walked back out the door.

"Wow. He's gothic. I can not believe this." Cody forced a smile.

"Did you see his eye brows? They were pierced. Along with his eye and lip. And he only wears black I guess." Zack said.

"Hence the name Goth." Cody said in a duh kind of way.

"I guess we won't be such good friends with Todd after all?" Zack smiled.

"Guess not." Cody looked out of the window.

"Zack, come here. You have to see this." Cody said waving his arm toward Zack.

Zack walked to the window and looked out.

Outside, Todd was leaving with his five friends. They also wore black. Three were girls, and the other two were guy.

"They look so wicked." Cody said, this time seriousness lined his face.

"Do you think they're part of a gang?" Zack asked.

"I have no idea." Cody said still looking out the window.

"I don't think I wanna know." Zack backed away from the window.

"We have forever to find out." Cody said following him.

"Whatever." Zack said as Maddie walked in.

"Did you two meet Todd?" She asked.

"Yes." Cody said.

"Wierd isn't he?" She asked.

"Yes." Zack agreed.

But really, they had no idea how wierd he really was...But they would soon find out.

A/N- I guess you guys know by now that this story will be so much different than usual. This will focus around Todd, and what he's about. Also, this mystery only gets better. Please keep reading! Thanks guys!


	2. Satan's Six

Chapter Two: Satan's Six

"Are you ready for your first day of school?" Maddie ask as Zack and Cody appeared in the living room at 6:30 Am.

"I guess." Zack said rubbing his eyes.

"We didn't have to be up till Seven in Boston." Cody said blankly.

"Half an hour isn't much different." Maddie smiled.

"Has Todd been out yet?" Cody asked.

"He's probably still asleep in his coffin." Zack joked.

"Not funny." Cody said through gritted teeth.

Zack knew how scared Cody was over dumb things like this.

"We better go." Zack gestured for the door.

Cody followed him out and to the curb. It was still dark and misty.

"This is really freaking me out." Cody said.

"Get a grip Cody. We still have three years of school left after we finish 9th grade." Zack said.

"True." Cody remarked as the bus pulled up and they got on it.

In just a few hours, Zack and Cody met up for lunch.

"I guess we'll be eating at the loser table?" Zack asked.

"I've always set there." Cody looked insulted.

"And you've always been a loser." Zack smiled.

"Hey. I'm Rebecca. This is Tommy. My boyfriend. Are you guys new?" Rebecca asked.

"Yes. This is Cody." Zack said with a wave of his hand.

"Do you want to set with us?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, sure." Cody said grinning. "Thanks for offering."

Rebecca and Tommy gave Cody a wierd look then led him and Zack to their table. As they set down, Todd and his five friends walked by.

"What's the deal with them?" Zack asked looking over at them. Everyone seemed to fear them.

"We don't talk about them." Rebecca said, her voice dry.

"Why?" Cody asked suspiciously.

"Okay. I tell you." Tommy said causing Rebecca to start breathing faster.

"Calm down. Everything's fine." Cody assured her.

"Okay. They are known as Satan's Six. They worship Satan, and, they take out anything or anyone that gets in their way. When someone makes one of the people from that group mad or bothers them, bad things happens to that person. Once, a boy named Carl Winger told Evan Steamer that he was a faggot, and Carl hasn't been seen since. Everyone is terrified of them." Tommy finished.

Cody's face was pale now, but Zack's showed excitement.

"Has anyone ever tried spying on them?" He asked.

"NO! Didn't you hear me? They are very dangerous. They like have magical powers." Tommy exploded loudly.

Everyone close to them looked. Including Satan's Six.

They had a look of anger and hate on their face.

"Oh my god." Rebecca wined.

Todd and his friends made their way over to Rebecca's table.

"What in the hell are you doing?" He asked.

"Nothing. Talking about a new movie." Rebecca lied.

"Okay. They are known as Satan's six. They worship Satan, blah, blah, blah." Todd repeated what tommy had said earlier.

Tommy went pale.

"I'm sorry?" He said weakly.

"You better watch your back, and leave us alone. Or...You don't even want to know what will happen. Todd and his friends left.

"How did they hear?" Zack asked showing fear.

"They hear all, know all, conquer all." Todd said dryly.

A/N- Sorry for the long ness. Really. I loved this chapter! I think it's great, plus you learn a little bit more about Todd. Zack and Cody's personal life will be a little later. Thanks for reviewing!


	3. Voices

Chapter Three: Voices

"Goodnight." Zack said as Cody turned off the light.

"Goodnight." Cody echoed.

"Goodnight guys. See you in the morning." Maddie whispered through the door.

Cody and Zack lay looking at the ceiling. Soon they fell into a sleep like they hadn't had in weeks. Cody begin tossing and turning, before waking up. He looked at the clock. It was only 2:48 AM. He heard voices coming from Todd's room and made his way into the hallway. He stood outside Todd's door and listened.

"You have to get them." A raspy voice came from inside.

"I'm working on it." Todd said furiously.

"Let me tell you something boy, you have no idea who your fooling with. You don't want to cross me!" The raspy voice said angrily.

"I know exactly who you are! I have devoted five years of my life to you and Satan's Six!" Todd said meanly.

"Shut up! I am your master. I am the Prince of Darkness, I am Satan. I will not stand for your slowness. Complete the task soon, or heads will roll!" Satan demanded.

Outside the door, Cody was pale and so scared he couldn't move.

"Someone's listening." Todd said looking around the room and then towards the door.

Todd walked to the door and flung it open. Cody stood there stout, but very scared.

"What did I tell you?" Todd asked. For a second Cody could have sworn that his eyes flashed blood red.

"N-N-Nothing." Cody stuttered.

"You will keep your mouth shut." Todd demanded.

Cody looked into the room, but whoever was in there with Todd was gone now.

"What is the task?" Cody asked as the fear lifted slightly.

"None of your freaking business!" Todd pulled Cody into his room.

"Please don't hurt me." Cody pleaded.

"Oonish Aigled Iadid Nehfi Lukhet Shmi!" Todd chanted. Cody vanished into thin air. He reappeared in his bed.

"He won't remember a thing." Todd smiled.

Cody's eyes popped open in terror.

Todd was wrong and Cody remembered everything...

A/N- I know, it's short.I'm sorry about that! Starting with next Chapter things will get darker, and by the next few chapters, Cody will change for the worse...You will be surprised...I hope. And yes Rebecca, that's your character, and she will be back. Thanks for reviewing guys! Chapter Four should go up tomorrow!


	4. His Room

Chapter Four: His Room

Cody's eyes opened. He looked at his clock. It was 2:43 AM. He had dreamed the whole thing about Satan and Todd. Feeling like his dream must be real, Cody walked into the hallway, then slowly towards Todd's room. He peaked through the door. Todd lay sleeping. Cody sighed with relief and went back to bed.

"Wake up." Cody heard Zack's voice. He looked at the clock which revealed that it was 7:00 AM.

"Why so early? It's Saturday." Cody wined.

"Because, Todd's gone with his friends, Maddie went out with Aunt Sherry, so no ones home. Just me, you, and Todd's room!" Zack said excitedly.

"No freakin way!" Cody said as fear washed over his face.

"Why?" Zack said irritated by Cody's tone.

"Because, Zack. Todd will know. You know he will!" Cody said firmly.

"No he won't. How could he? He won't even be here!" Zack said back.

"No." Cody finalized his answer.

"If you don't go with me, I'll tell the school what a scardy cat you are. The I'll post your diary on the Internet." Zack smiled mischievously.

"You wouldn't." Cody groaned.

"Oh, I would." Zack continued smiling.

"Fine." Cody gave in, a look of anger and fear blended together made his facial expression.

The twins slowly made their way into Todd's room. Everything appeared normal and in place.

"See, Todd's more normal than you think." Cody said as relief filled his face.

"Don't make any judgements yet." Zack said pulling the first mattress. Both Zack and Cody looked in amazement.

"Oh my god." Cody whispered.

Under the mattress Todd had many dangerous things. He had razor blades of different shapes and sizes. he had knives with curvy blades, knifes with long blades, jeweled blades, Spikes, Chains, Sharp unidentified objects, Letters written in a dead language, and many, many different kinds of candles.

"Let's get out of here." Cody said terrified.

"Not yet." Zack said letting the mattress down.

"What now? He'll be home soon." Cody wined.

"Let's just check his dresser drawers and closet." Zack said walking over to the dresser.

The dresser was bare except for matches and three different pentagram necklaces.

"Hurry up." Cody said with his arms crossed.

Zack walked over to the closet and opened it. There was a big black trunk on the floor. Zack pulled it out.

"What do you think it is?" Zack asked.

"I don't really want to know." Cody cringed.

"Oh well." Zack smiled and flipped the top open.

As soon as his eyes met the contents his face went pale and he didn't move.

"Zack? Zack, are you okay?" Cody asked.

"This isn't funny, Zack!" He said shaking his shoulder.

"Look." Zack breathed.

Cody looked into the trunk.

There he saw what he had feared. Pictures of him and Zack. X's and crosses on their bodies and faces. Pictures of knives and an image of death on many. Pictures that had been taken years before. Recent pictures. Then Cody saw a book with a pentagram on it. He opened it to reveal a journal with ways to kill people and torture them.

"Oh my god." Said said dropping the book.

"What are doing in my room!?" Todd yelled entering. He slammed the door shutting everyone else out...

A/N- Sorry for not updating yesterday! Here's chapter 4! Thanks for reviewing!


	5. Not Who You Think

Chapter Five: Not Who You Think

"Well?" Todd asked again

"We were just looking." Zack tried sounding normal.

"I told you not to be in my room. I told you to not come around me or my friends. I told you, but you didn't listen." Todd clutched his fists.

"What are you planning?" Cody asked stepping by Zack. HE was so scared he could barely breathe.

"None of your business. You'll find out soon enough, and if you tell anyone about this, or what you saw, you will be sorry in more ways than you will ever, ever know. Do you understand?" Todd asked opening the door.

"Y-Yes." Cody stuttered and followed Zack out.

Todd shut the door behind them. Zack and Cody went downstairs, shaking slightly from their experience.

There was a knock at the door. Zack answered.

"Hi." Rebecca smiled and came into the house followed by her boyfriend Tommy.

"Hi." Zack and Cody said in unison.

"We were wondering if you wanted to go out for a movie or something?" Rebecca asked.

"Not really." Cody said setting down in a chair.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked.

"Well, you know Todd from school?" Cody asked.

Rebecca's body tensed and Tommy moved uncomfortably.

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, he's our cousin, and we just had a terrifying run in with him." Cody whispered.

"Oh my god, Tommy we should go." Rebecca turned toward the door.

"No, don't go." Zack stepped in front of her.

"We hate him too, he scares us, and we need friends." Cody followed.

Rebecca gave Tommy a horrified look.

"Fine." Zack said and stepped out of the way.

Rebecca and Tommy ran from the house.

"Great going." Zack called to Cody sarcastically.

"I didn't mean too." Cody looked at the floor.

"Well, you just cost us our friends, so i hope your happy." Zack went into the dining room where Maddie was doing school work.

"Hey." She smiled as Zack walked in and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Hi." He set down.

In Todd's room he was sliding the chest back into the closet. He looked out of the window. Rebecca and Tommy stood staring at him. Todd raised the window and spoke softly.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Great. They believe us. We're almost in." Rebecca called them took Tommy's hand and led him down the road.

A/N- Late update again, I'm sorry. But I hope you like it. I liked this Chapter although it had a slow start. Sorry it's short, Chapter 6 will be up soon! Thanks for reviewing!


	6. Troubled

Chapter Six: Troubled

15 year old Zack and Cody woke up to a cold Fall Sunday morning. Both of them went down into the kitchen where they ate a bowl of cereal.

"What do you plan on doing today?" Cody asked Zack.

This was the first time Cody had talked to Zack since yesterday when Zack yelled at him.

"Well, I'm going to go try to restore the friendship we lost because of you." Zack gave a fake smile.

"I'm sorry about that, can't you just drop it.?" Cody asked.

"Dropped." Zack said getting up.

"Can I please go with you?" Cody asked.

"No. You always screw up everything. You just stay here and hope I find a way to redeem us, or me." Zack remarked leaving.

A small tear fell down his cheek. He felt alone. He just wanted to die, leave the world. His mom was gone, his dad, his friends, and now, his brother. How could he go on living?

Cody quickly ran into his room and slammed the door. He pulled a razor blade from his dresser drawer. He hadn't used it for many weeks, but now he wanted to. He pulled his sleeve up and made two long cuts on is arm, but he wasn't crying now. He was smiling. He slipped it back in the drawer just as Maddie came in.

"Hey, have you seen Zack?"

"Yes, he just left." Cody replied.

"Why?" He continued.

"I was just going to see if he wanted to go out tonight." Maddie said.

"Well, he probably will, or maybe he won't. Who knows?" Cody smiled strangley.

"Is there something wrong?" Maddie asked concerned.

"Other than the fact that my life is over, I have no friends, my brother hates me, and I'm a complete geek? No." Cody's smile remained.

"Cody, do you want to go out with me now? I'm going downtown to get something to eat." Maddie entered into the room from the doorway.

"I don't want your pity." Cody said looking angry for the first time and storming past her.

Zack walked to the park. He saw Rebecca and Tommy walking fast, as if to meet someone. Zack stood still and watched. Fear and shock filled him as they walked to Todd. As the couple and Todd begin talking, Zack turned and ran as fast as he could back home.

"Cody?" Zack called breathlessly entering the house.

"Cody?" He yelled.

"What?" Cody asked running into the room where Zack was.

"Rebecca and Tommy aren't who they say they are. They were talking to Todd, something's going on... And it can't be good." Zack rushed the words out.

"What can't be good?" Todd asked from behind them.

A/N- I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait, but I have been really, really sick for the last week, and I couldn't update. I hope I don't loose any readers... Thanks for reviewing guys! Chapter 7 will be up ASAP!


	7. Blood And Hair

Chapter Seven: Blood And Hair

Todd stepped closer to Shane.

"You can't freakin leave us! We need six people to be Satan's Six Shane. DO you understand that?" Todd asked, the vain in his head was pulsing.

"I'm sorry Todd, but mom doesn't like what she hears from people, the reaction I get. She wants me out, I have no choice, I'm leaving. I am no longer in your...thing." Shane hesitated.

"If you leave, you will regret it!" Todd cautioned.

"Listen Todd, you know that the other kid has more power, a better chance." Shane pleaded.

"I don't want the other kid,. I hate it." Todd rubbed his hand across his head.

"I don't care if you want to admit it Todd, but he is the one. The chosen one. He will fulfill the prophecy.."

"I will fulfill the damn prophecy!" Todd screamed.

"No you won't. It takes pure blood. You don't have that. Your blood is so evil that it will be your death. Zack will fulfill the prophecy, so get the hell over it." Shane turned and walked away from Todd. Leaving him there in the woods fuming.

"Zack, do you want to go out with me tonight?" Maddie asked entering his and Cody's room.

"Yes, I guess." Zack threw his comic book down and left Cody in his wake.

"Goodbye to you too." Cody muttered looking up from his homework.

Seven minutes later, Todd entered Cody's room and shut the door. Cody quickly stood up.

"What did I do?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"Nothing, I need your help." Todd said setting on Zack's bed.

"What?" Cody asked uneasily.

"I need to you to cut a piece of Zack's hair for me, then prick his finger and put some blood on this piece of cloth." Todd handed it to him.

"No." Cody threw it back.

"Either do it, or you will regret your choice not to." Todd's eyes were angry.

A very scared Cody picked up the piece of cloth.

"Fine." He muttered.

"Thank You." Todd walked to the door.

"Oh, and Cody, you won't regret this." Todd smiled as he exited.

That night when Zack was asleep, Cody got the blood and hair that Todd needed, then took it down the hallway to Todd.

"Okay. You can go now." Todd said as Cody waited to see what he would do.

"Goodnight." Cody said leaving.

Todd poured Zack's blood onto a pentagram. Nothing happens. He cuts his own finger and lets blood drip onto another pentagram. The pentagram changes to a dark, deep black.

"And they say he's more powerful..." Todd smiled happily.

A/N- I know, I skipped a day, sorry! Here's chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be up ASAP! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	8. What You Didn't Expect

Chapter Eight: What You Didn't Expect

"You can't have me." Zack said waking into Todd's room.

"Why? It's your destiny." Todd smirked.

"Cody told me everything." Zack walked in further.

"Everything? He didn't even know about the prophecy. Admit it Zack. You knew what was going on the whole time." Todd got up from his desk. A needle and red liquid lay on the desk.

"Fine, I knew the whole time. I've always known. I have some kind of feeling, can't explain it." Zack didn't look scared.

"Well, you have to do it. You have to join me." Todd stepped closer. He was almost touching Zack.

"No I don't. I won't. Me, my sister, and Cody are leaving. Moving out. Goodbye Todd." Zack said turning to leave.

"Your not going anywhere." Sherry stepped in he door.

"You belong with us Zack. We need you." Sherry smiled sweetly.

"You knew?" Zack looked angry.

"Your mom did hate me for a reason." Sherry wiped the smile away.

"Don't fight it Zack. Give in." Todd suggested.

"Let me go now. I am leaving. We all are. I know that this power wasn't in me till I moved here, and I don't want it. Tell me, how did you do it? Make me this way?" Zack looked intensely interested.

"We put Orghotox in your blood stream. It just makes you think you have powers, and if you think you do, you get them. I don't understand it, but I have been taking it for 14 years and it's very effective. Take some more. Give in, serve Satan. He really wants you with us." Todd put his hand on Zack's shoulder.

Zack pulls away.

"No. And I'm leaving! I'm going and not ever, ever looking back!" Zack screamed and ran out.

"What's wrong?" Maddie asked as Zack ran into her room.

"It's not safe here Maddie, Sherry isn't who she says. We're leaving...Now." Zack whispered.

A/N- I am soooooo sorry guys. Please forgive me for this. I was building up a great story, now look what happens, I back out. I will be ending this story with chapter 9. Why you ask. Well, because I don't like doing supernatural suite life stories. I think it's boring, and I hate writing it. I want to do something else. You wonder what I'll be doing next? A third sequel. This time, we will follow Maddie, Zack, and Cody back to the Tipton. There they will relive memories that they want to forget. I am so sorry. Please forgive me, and thank you so much! Chapter 9 will be up soon!


	9. A Bid Farewell

Chapter Nine: A Bid Fair well

"Sherry I can't even believe you tried this." Maddie sounded tied, she had four suit cases in her hands.

"Maddie, I'm sorry. I wouldn't take it back though. Zack could have had power like you wouldn't believe. More power than even he could imagine. He might have even taken Satan's throne one day." Sherry was getting lost in thought.

"Should we tell Todd and Rebecca that we're leaving?" Cody asked Zack as they walked down the stairs.

"They were working with Todd, why would we bother?" Zack asked with a confused look on his face.

"No reason, just a thought." Cody said as he and Zack reached Maddie.

"Bye." The boys said in unison and then strode past her, followed by Maddie. A cab waited on them out front.

Maddie, Zack, and Cody entered, then the Cab driver drove away.

"I'm still shocked over this." Maddie muttered looking out the window.

"Why? Todd was wierd since the first time we saw him. No surprise to me." Cody said from the opposite side of the car.

"Are the feelings of power wearing off yet sweetie?" Maddie asked touching Zack's forehead as if he had a fever.

"With every mile." Zack smiled.

"What are you going to do when we get back to Boston?" Zack asked Cody.

"Well, I think... I'm going to ask Janice out on a real date." Cody said looking out into the sky.

"Well, when your turned down, you can always ask Jessica." Zack snickered.

"I'd hit you if I weren't so glad to see you laughing." Cody smiled fakely.

"Me too. It's been awhile." Zack agreed

"Zack, when we get back to Boston it will start all over again. Our bad luck, our anger, our depression. It leaves for a short time, but it always comes back." Cody said weakly.

"I'll be ready this time." Zack replied.

"I'll try to help you two in any way I can." Maddie said.

"There's no try. You do, or you don't. Maddie if you want out of this, now's your chance." Zack didn't look at her.

"Zack, if I wanted out, I would have left months ago. But I didn't, and I don't. I love you and I always will." Maddie tried giving him a hug, but their positions in the car proved it too be a challenge.

"Well, we're home." Cody said as the Taxi stopped at the Tipton.

Zack, Cody, and Maddie entered the lobby. In a chair by the candy counter set a man. He was dressed in dark clothes and a black trench coat. He spoke quietly into his cell phone.

"Looks like I found those dumb twins. I guess my search is over. I'll have my revenge now." The man shut his cell phone and watched as Zack, Cody, and Maddie resumed their old lives.

A/N- Goodbye to this story, Hello to the sequel. As you can see, I've started the main story line, or one of them anyways. Who is this mystery man? Read and find out in my sequel which will be titled "Wishing For Safety". This man will turn the Martins' lives upside down, and cause major damage to Cody's mental and Emotional well being. Look for the sequel to start soon! Thanks for all of the reviews, and please continue into my next adventure! And again, I'm so sorry for the way I ended this. I know its bad, I hate it myself, but please continue to read. Thank you.


End file.
